This disclosure relates to exercise equipment, and in particular to removable shoulder stops for a reformer type of exercise equipment.
A reformer is an exercise apparatus first developed by Joseph H. Pilates in the last century. A typical reformer has a rectangular frame and a wheeled carriage riding back and forth along the sides of the frame. The carriage is biased toward a foot end of the frame usually by one or more coil springs and has a generally flat cushioned upper surface. The carriage is structured to support a user's body in a sitting, standing or reclining position. The carriage usually has a pair of shoulder stops and a head rest at one end, opposite the foot end of the frame, to support the shoulders and head of a user when reclined on the carriage.
The shoulder stops may be permanently attached to the carriage or may be removable. Removable shoulder stops may be desired in order to facilitate moving or storage of the equipment in a compact configuration, or when the carriage is being used for exercises in which the shoulder stops are in the way. However, removable shoulder stop suffer from a tendency to “wobble” during use. Therefore, there is a need for a shoulder stop assembly configuration that ensures that such removable shoulder stops are solidly secured in place on the apparatus to which they are installed.